Love Birds
by Fang's.Babe
Summary: Max and Fang sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS SO SUPER SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE :((( THIS IS MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**

Fang:

Three things on my mind right now...

1.) Trying not to get killed by the erasers.

2.) How beatuiful Max looks while killing the erasers.

3.) Max, Max, & Max.

"Iggy eraser six o'clock", I yelled as i chopped my hand down on an erasers neck. It fell about ten feet. I flew farther up before it could see where i was. The eraser rose back up, then i gave him a surprising roundhouse kick right in the middle of where his very unatural wings were grafted onto his back. His wings folded in and he fell once again but this time he didnt come back up. Thank god, five down two to go.

Max;

"And..dont...come...back!" I yelled as the wounded erasers half-flew themsleves through the sky falling inches every couple of strokes."Up & away guys." _Damn when will those things ever leave?_ I thought to myself.

_Max your a mutant bird kid who is always in danger. There never going to leave. _"Ohh look who it is the voice inside my head... again. How do you even get inside my head i dont even invite you in", i muttered to myself.

"Um Max you okay?," Fang said just loudly enough for me to hear him. "Oh yes, im absolutely perfect. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WHEN I HAVE A TALKING VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD!," The flock looked all turned and looked at me. Angel flew over to me. Our wings touched on the down stokes. " Max, are you okay? Is everything okay?" Oh god how i love Angel, she is my favorite. " Um, yeah Ange everythings fine," i said lacking confidence in my voice. Its very hard lying to a six year old, let alone a six year old that can _read minds. _We all flew in silence for a couple hours. " Hey guys... im sorry about that whole voice inside my head thing, its weird and complicated. But guess what we are close buy". " Please tell me somewhere that has food im so hungry i could eat-eat.. something thats REALLY big," said Iggy with a little edge of impatience to his voice. " Well, were about ten minutes away from my moms house!" I cant get enough of calling her mom.

_ten minutes later at the house._

"BURRRPPP... ahhh that feels better. Thanks for the dinner mom," said Gazzy. Mom doesnt mind the flock calling her mom even though they arent her children." Your welcome Gasman." My mother said with the most heart warming smile that a parent could ever give. After dinner when everyone was finally full we all went outside to look at the stars. " I want a pair of earings that are a bright as the stars", exclaimed Nudge. " I would get you some in a heartbeat if i could, sweety," i said. " Hey guys, who wants S'mores," said mom. " I DO, I DO, I DO!" Said Iggy and Gazzy in unison jumping out of there chairs and falling over Fang in order to run to mom. " Haha okay settle down." said mom in between laughs. Twenty minutes and fifteen s'mores later " Im full, and tired." said Angel. " Okay sweety how about you, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ig go inside. Get settled down for the night." "Okay," said Angel then she yawned, and walked sleeply inside with everyone but Fang and I.

Fang:

Everyone was inside and sleepy. Except me and Max who were out here and still awake. I grabbed her hand. "Max, i want to talk to you." " Okay then, lets talk," i said wondering why he wanted to talk to me. " Not here, to many people, plus total." Fang said as he pulled me off the back porch. Still holding onto Max's hand i took off running and she started to run too. We both unfolded our wings and we were off into the beautiful moon lit sky. "So.. Fang where are we going," i asked wondering why he couldnt talk to me back at moms house. "You'll have to just wait and find out," he said flashing his snow white teeth at me.

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORTIE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS 2ND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT 3 **

Max:

" Fang please tell me where we are going. You know i dont like it when you dont tell me stu-," thats when Fang put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. " Max i know you dont like all this mushy stuff, but i have to tell you that... i love you." His eyes were dark and filled with emotion. We were still flying and i became made Fang hold onto me tighter. " Come on i still want to show you something," said Fang with mystery in his voice. He grinned at me his face beaming with joy, and took of flying into the dark. I caught up with him " Close your eyes," he said. " Okay, but i cant see." I said. " Just trust me," he said taking my hand. After five minutes of flying though the chilly dark sky he finally said " Open your eyes." I was absolutely stunned with what i saw. It was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life. (Well excpet Fang.) It was a small strip of sand with the ocean splashing the shore. It looked as if people havent been here in ages. It was amazing the sand was like sugar, and the water was as blue as the sky (during the day). It was perfect, you couldnt be seen by anyone, unless they were out on the water. I stood there speech less. " You dont like it do you? Damn it i knew i shouldve decided for the-," i stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss. I had to stand on the tips of my toes to reach his lips. Fang wrapped his arms around me, in his very strong yet gental grip. Damn he was good. I reached my hand up and just barely touched his face. When my fingers brushed his skin, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered. God, i-i love him. I love Fang. I broke away from the kiss "Fang i love you too." Oh god it felt sooo good to finally say it! I heard some thunder off in the distance but i didnt care. Just then it started pouring down rain. Fang took off his jacket and put it on me. Then he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around him. We looked at each other for a second then we both leaned in for a kiss. it was still raining but we didnt care. We'd been gone for hours but we didnt care. My mom is probably worried sick about us... but _we didnt care. _Not at this moment in time, wrapped in each others arms, and kissing. When Fang and i kiss i feel.. whole. I know that sounds so dumb and mushy, but i do i feel whole. Fang was an amazing kisser. (And yes, I Maximum Ride is admiting this.) When he kisses me i feel like im under a spell. He kisses with such passion it feels so right. The way his strong arms hold me close to his body. I ran my fingers through his black shaggy hair. He ran his hands down my back at about wait level he stopped. I could tell his hands wanted to go farther down, but he didnt want to make me feel weird. I leaned in closer, i kissed him more intensely. We were going nuts. He finally slowly ran his hands down to my butt. He held his hands there. Then some how a couple seconds later we were on the ground.

Fang:

Me and Max. Right here, right now. I loved her, she loved me. We lay there in the sand me on top of her. We stared into each others eyes. They looked hot, passionate and hungry. Hungry, craving for that feeling of our lips touch and hands running everywhere. I looked her straight in her eyes and said, " Maximum Ride, i want to be here with you.. forever." " Oh Fang i know i want to be here with you too. Forever. But we both know that we cant. We just cant. I have to save the world, take care of the flock," i said truthfully. "Max cant you just give up the whole "saving the world" shit. Please, and i know you love the flock, i do too but its not your job to take care of them. Your only 14 years old. You dont have to be a mother yet. Come on Max, just live your life. Dont let your life stop you from doing what you want to do. Do it before what happened to Ari happens to you." I sat there him still on top of me. I reached down and touched Max's face, pushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. I got off of her and slumped down, with my back leaning against a big rock. I hung my head in between my knees. I sniffled quietly and then looked up at the moon. I had streams of tears running down my face. " Max," i said still looking at the moon. " Just do what you want to do. I know you, and i know you are tired and frustrated with "saving" the world. Please max," i said turing my face towards her hoping she couldnt see me crying. " Just stay here with me. We- we can make our _own _flock eventually." " Fang i want to stay here with you. I honostly do. And your right im tired of "saving" the world. And yes i do want to have my _own _flock someday with you. Just not today. I just cant stay here. We cant i love you i really do. I promise the day i save the world we will come back here. To this _very_ spot and do the same exact thing we did," Max said. " Which means were never coming back. Because there is nothing in this world to save. Max can i ask you one favor, will you stay here with me. Just for tonight?" i asked wiping my face off with my hand. " Yes, i guess just for tonight." Max said. I stood up walked over to Max and spun her around. The wind caught her beautiful blonde curls making then swish around her head. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate and her face was abosolutley adorable. She was the cutest thing i had ever seen, and ive seen Nudge and Angel make bambi eyes at me and thats pretty dang cute. I put her down she stumbled because she was dizzy and tripped back wards over a rock. Just before she was about to hit the ground i caught her. " Um.. thanks but i could''ve handled falling on my butt." said Max in that smart alec way she talks sometimes. " Hey come here." she said walking towards the water. I started to walk closer and she started taking off her close at the waters edge. " Lets go for a night swim!" she said. She jumped in the water before i even had my shirt off. " Wait!" i said playfully. I jumped in the water. I was waiting for Max to come back out of the water because she went under a while ago. I waited a couple more minutes. She had'nt come up after 4 minutes. I started to worry but i kept my cool, just in case she was trying to fool me. Another 2 minutes had passed. I started to get really worried now. "Max!" i yelled. " Max!" Oh god where is she?

**OKAY HOW WAS IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! 3**


End file.
